La quête des boulettes en délire
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Sakura qui met une dérouillée à Cel de Dragon Ball Z, Watanuki en robe, Michiru qui gagne à questions pour un champion, Athena sans ses chevaliers du zodiaque, Hitomi d'Escaflowne contre Olive et Tom et plein d'autres délires dans une seule fic! One shot


_Cette fic est un cadeau pour mon amie Pins. Cela fait bien six mois que je lui ai promise mais entre temps j'ai dû bosser sur d'autres projets. Le style d'écriture est volontairement peu travaillé pour ressembler à une pièce de théâtre à deux centimes. C'est de la parodie, du délire et je me suis bien amusée à jongler avec tous ces personnages venus d'univers totalement différents !_

Un pétage plombs de **Cycy la Vache de l'espace**

**Avec la participation exceptionnelle de :**

**Cleo** (Orphen), **Elk** (Arc the Lad), **Hitomi** (Escaflowne), **Sakura** (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle), **Saori** (Saint Seiya),

**Watanuki** (XXX Holic), **Michiru **(Zombie Loan**)**

**Et en guest stars : **

**Thoru** (Fruit Basket), **Lina et Gourry** (Slayers), **Julien Lepers**, **Cel** (Dragon Ball Z), **Rémi** (Sans famille), **Quentin ** (Cat's eyes), **Iris **(Sakura Taisen), **Saïlor Moon**, **Misa **(Death Note), Les **Ozone**, **la new team **et **Leon** (Kaleido Star)

**La quête des boulettes en délire**

Quelque part dans l'univers… Un château d'un air peu engageant. A l'entrée, un panneau clignote en lettres de néon :

« NON JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BOULETTE ! JE SUIS FORTE ET ON ME RESPECTE ! »

Cleo (louchant sur le panneau) : Mais QUI a bien pu pondre un slogan aussi débile ?

Elk (grogne entre ses dents) : Moi je me demande surtout ce que je fais là alors que je pourrais être en train de me venger de Arc en lui faisant subir… (rire sadique)

Hitomi (soupire en regardant un petit bistrol) : Vous aussi, vous avez reçu un carton d'invitation ?

Sakura (avec un large sourire) : Oui ! Ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre les garçons que je devais venir toute seule…

Elk : Ben justement ! Pourquoi je suis le seul mec au milieu d'une bande de filles ? J'ai pas l'intention de parler chiffons ou du dernier épisode du rêve de Diana, moi !

Cleo (fait jouer ses longs cheveux blonds façon pub pour l'oréal) : Quoi ? Ça te gênes tellement d'être en compagnie de filles aussi canons ?

Elk : Et aussi lourdes qu'un canon… Les filles, ça apporte que des problèmes. Il faut toujours aller les sauver d'un truc ou subir leurs caprices dès qu'elles ont leurs règles…

(Pendant que Cleo, outrée, est en train de frapper Elk comme un punching ball, Saori prend la parole)

Saori : Elk ne devait pas être le seul garçon… Je remplace Seiya qui n'a pas pu venir. En fait c'est la faute de Shiryu, qui est tellement miro qu'il a enfoncé sa canne d'aveugle dans la tête de Shun. Shun s'est mis à pleurer, Ikki a vu rouge, il a frappé Hyoga qui voulait s'interposer, alors Seiya…

Hitomi : Oui, bon, on a compris. En fait, vous étiez toute une équipe de boulettes mais les garçons sont tellement courageux qu'ils ont envoyé la seule fille du groupe…

Elk : Non mais ça veut dire quoi, ça ?! Nous les mecs, on a toujours du courage !

Hitomi : De vrais trouillards, ouais ! Vous ne vous assumez pas… Comme Van…

Cleo : Ou Orphen…

Elk : Je ne connais pas ces mecs là mais il faudrait leur donner une médaille pour supporter des harpies dans votre genre !

(Elk, Hitomi et Cleo gueulent comme des malades en se jetant des légumes pourris à la tête.)

Sakura (large sourire gêné) : S'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous disputer, nous sommes tous amis…

Elk, Hitomi et Cleo (d'une seule voix) : La ferme ! On n'a pas élevés des Mokonas ensemble !

Saori : Trop cool, l'ambiance. Ça pète le feu comme pour la teuf qu' on a fait chez mon pote Hadès…

(Musique ringarde. Watanuki apparaît dans un grand nuage de lumière et vêtu bizarrement…)

Watanuki (s'incline respectueusement comme un employé de sushi bar) : Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles et Monsieur, bienvenue au royaume de la boulette, je serais votre guide dans ces épreuves…

Sakura (des étoiles plein les yeux) : Ooooh, Watanuki kun, tu portes une robe de Yuko sama ! Comme c'est mignon !

Toutes les autres filles, sur le même ton : Oui, un garçon habillé en fille, c'est vraiment trop choux !!!!

Elk (effaré) : Je ne pensais pas les femmes aussi perverses…

Watanuki (ulcéré) : NON ! Ce n'est pas une robe de Yuko ! C'est un costume de prêtre ! Vous avez jamais regardé un anime d'heroic fantasy ou quoi ?!

Hitomi : Heu… Même dans Escaflowne un prêtre n'aurait jamais osé se fringuer comme ça.

Elk : Et chez moi, prêtre ou prêtresse, ça porte une robe !

Saori : Oui, moi aussi on peut dire que je suis une prêtresse… Et voilà, quoi… (dit-elle en désignant vaguement le 95 d qui émerge de sa robe blanche)

Sakura : Ah, moi je connais un prêtre, Yukito… Mais bizarrement ce genre de costume sur lui, ça faisait moins robe que sur toi…

Watanuki : Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas une robe !!!!

Cleo (à Elk) : Tu vois ? Encore un garçon qui ne s'assume pas.

(Watanuki tombe à la renverse, s'écrasant au sol.)

Elk : C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai ma vengeance contre Arc qui attends, moi ! Hey, le guide, dis nous pourquoi on est là !

Watanuki (se redresse et dit de son ton d'employé de Sushi bar) : Félicitations, vous avez été désignés tous les cinq pour participer à notre grande opération de réhabilitation ! Les lecteurs de vos mangas et/ ou spectateurs de vos animes se désespèrent que vous soyez totalement cruches, potiches et inutiles ! Vous avez enfin l'occasion de leur prouver que vous n'êtes pas des boulets en participant aux épreuves de ce donjon ! Si vous les remportez, vous prouverez votre bravoure et vos compétences !

Elk (des flammes plein les yeux) : MOI ?! UN BOULET ?!

Cleo et Hitomi (limite hystériques) : Nous ? Des cruches ? Des potiches ?! DES INUTILES ?!?!

Saori : Ben… Faut avouer qu'on ne fait pas grand-chose de nos dix doigts.

Sakura (sourire lumineux) : Ah si ! Moi dans chaque monde je porte de jolis vêtements, et puis j'apprends des trucs comme… heu… Faire la cuisine…

Saori : HEM…

Elk : Au moins celle – là est bonne à marier.

Hitomi : Mais je suis pas venue faire un stage de femme au foyer !

Cleo (tente le coup de l'oréal avec Watanuki) : Et toi alors, tu ne dois pas aussi participer aux épreuves du donjon avec nous ? Avec ta petite robe sexy ?

Watanuki (tellement miro qu'il la voit à peine) : Non, moi je vous l'ai dit, je suis juste là pour vous servir de guide. Expliquer les règles du jeu, quoi… Et arrêtez de dire que je porte une robe… Pour une fois que dans une fic j'ai un rôle qui ne consiste pas à être torturé ou finir dans le lit de quelqu'un…

Sakura (rouge pivoine, paniquée) : Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Y'a vraiment des gens qui écrivent des histoires pareilles ?!

Hitomi (sourire forcé) : Meuh non ça n'existe pas…

Cleo : Comme le père Noël….

Sakura (en larmes) : QUOI ?! LE PERE NOEL N'EXISTE PAS ?!

Hitomi et Cleo : HEU …

Saori ( serre Sakura dans ses bras) : Tu es vraiment pure, ma petite… Dommage que j'ai déjà dans ma team une fillette en rose qui pleurniche…

Watanuki (prend son rôle de guide très au sérieux) : Bien, voici les règles. Le but, c'est d'arriver tout en haut du donjon. Pour cela vous devrez remporter les différentes épreuves qui vous seront imposées. Vous avez le droit de vous entre aider pour passer d'une étape à une autre. Par contre, vous n'avez pas le droit de recevoir une aide extérieure à vous cinq. Ceux qui parviendront au sommet du donjon prouveront qu'ils ne sont pas des boulets.

Elk (ricane) Pffff ! C'est trop facile ton jeu, en fait ! Je serais déjà en haut avant que….

(Arrivé devant la porte du château, il se retourne… Et constate que seule Sakura l'a suivit.)

**EPREUVE NUMBER ONE : C'est pas des flèches…**

Elk : Hé ! Ho ! Ça commence, là ! Vous avez entendu ? Faut qu'on aille en haut du château.

Cleo (s'assit par terre) : Ah, mais non. Moi j'attends qu'Orphen vienne me sauver.

Hitomi (pareil) : Et moi j'attends Allen…

Saori (restée debout, sourire forcé) : Moi… J'en ai au moins six à attendre, là…

Sakura (une expression ténébreuse dans le regard) : Eh bien moi, j'attends pas ! Shaolan ne viendra pas, il m'a lourdée comme une vieille chaussette !!!!

(Vlan ! Elle ouvre grand les portes du château… Et aussitôt, toute une pluie de flèches fuse de l'intérieur en direction des concurrents)

Elk (pousse Sakura sur le côté) : A couvert !

Cleo et Hitomi (s'écrasent par terre) : Et nous alors, on sent le sapin ?!

Watanuki (se planque derrière un arbre) : Et zut, ça va faire un trou dans ma robe toute neuve… Heu… Mon costume de prêtre.

(Finalement, la pluie de flèches s'arrête. Tous constatent qu'ils sont indemnes… Sauf Saori, raide par terre, une flèche plantée dans le cœur…)

Saori : Ah… C'est encore à moi que ça arrive… Je vais finir par prendre un abonnement…

Elk : J'y crois pas ! Y'a bien 2500 flèches qui nous ont visés et la seule qui s'en prend une, ça lui est déjà arrivé !

Hitomi (se penche sur Saori agonisante) : Ouais, mais quelle goooourde…

Cleo : Mais maintenant qu'elle est percée, on ne pourra pas la remplir d'eau, wah ha ha !!!!

Sakura (des yeux plein de larmes, prend Saori dans ses bras) : Ah ! Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est en train de mourir ?!

Hitomi : C'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette.

Cleo : Et puis elle adore ça. Elle fait exprès de se faire tuer, et puis elle ressuscite. Elle meurt. Elle ressuscite. Comme ça ils meublent des épisodes …

Elk : En tout cas, ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'aviez pas décidé d'attendre vos chéris comme des courges…

Cleo : Dis, toi, t'arrête pas de nous casser les oreilles avec ton Arc…

Elk (rouge pivoine) : ARC N'EST PAS MON CHERI ! C'EST MON ENNEMI !

Cleo : C'est cela. Et le guide, là-bas derrière son arbre, ce n'est pas une robe qu'il porte.

Watanuki (sort sa tête en super déformé de derrière l'arbre) : PAS DU TOUT !!!!

Elk (ulcéré) : J'aime les filles, moi ! Même que j'en aime deux en même temps, NA !

Hitomi : Aimer deux personnes à la fois ?! Comment peut-on être aussi égoïste et insensible ?!

Les autres : HEM …

Saori : Ah, poursuivez cette quête sans moi, je vous suivrais par la pensée…

Watanuki : Ouais, sauf qu'on a un problème, là. La règle c'est d'être cinq pour faire toutes les épreuves du donjon. Et vous n'avez même pas mis les pieds à l'intérieur que vus n'êtes déjà plus que quatre…

Sakura (d'un ton dépressif) : C'est ma faute… Tout est ma faute… A chaque fois les groupes explosent à cause de moi….

Watanuki : Mais noooon… On a qu'à appeler un autre candidat, et puis c'est tout….

(tadadaaaa… Re musique ringarde… Un nouveau perso apparaît dans un nuage de lumière : Michiru !)

Watanuki (des yeux pleins de cœurs) : Ah ! Michiru chan ! Je suis si heureux de te voir !

Cleo : Hein ? Il la connaît ? C'est pas le même manga pourtant, même pas le même auteur !

Hitomi : Les larbins ont un sixième sens pour se reconnaître entre eux…

(Oubliant les autres, ils commencent à parler serpillières et brosses à balais…)

Sakura (émue) : Oh qu'ils sont mignons ! Ils seraient formidables pour récurer une baignoire ensemble !

Elk : J'en ai marre de toute cette guimauve ! Quand est-ce qu'il y aura de la baston dans cette fic débile ?!

Watanuki (parlant toujours avec Michiru) : Mais que fais tu ici ? Tu n'as absolument rien d'une boulette, pourtant !

Michiru : En fait, je remplace ma cousine… Tu dois la connaître, il s'agit de Thoru Honda. Ah, elle a laissé un petit mot pour s'excuser…

(Tous se penchent sur le message en question. Il commence par les mots « Je suis désolée » écris 120 fois puis :

« … Mais je dois laver les chaussettes de Shigure, sauver Kyo et lever la malédiction des 12… »

Cleo : Ah ouais, quand même… Dire que moi je lave même pas les chaussettes d'Orphen…

Hitomi : Pas la peine : le héros est toujours propre et ne change jamais de vêtement…

Elk : OUAIS !!!! Moi je me suis pas changé une seule fois en 26 épisodes !

Cleo : Oui, mais toi ça se sent…

Hitomi : C'est bien pour ça que ta série ne porte pas ton nom mais celui de Arc…

Elk : OH LA FERME !!!!

Sakura (éplorée) : Heu, dites… Pendant ce temps, Saori est toujours en train de mourir…

Les autres : ON S'EN FOUT ! ON A MICHIRU MAINTENANT !

Saori : Ah, j'ai l'habitude… (elle tombe dans les vaps)

Watanuki : Il est temps d'attribuer vos couleurs ! Elk, ton élément est le feu, tu seras force rouge !

Elk : Ouais !

Watanuki : Sakura Chan… Ben ça coule de source, force rose !

Sakura : Roh je peux pas changer, pour une fois ?

Cleo : ça te va bien, Barbie !

Watanuki : Cleo, tu seras force jaune !

Sakura (rire revanchard) : La couleur des cocus !

Cleo : Parles pour toi, Paris Hilton !

Watanuki : Hitomi… Le ciel, tout ça… Allez, force bleue !

Hitomi : Attention bleu ciel ou bleu azur oui, mais bleu marine ou bleu vert, non…

Watanuki : On est pas chez Castorama pour choisir la nuance ! Et Michiru… Désolé, il ne reste que force noire…

Michiru : Non c'est parfait…. Noir comme les corbeaux du cimetière devant ma chambre…

Cleo (à Hitomi) : Dis donc, je trouve que Sakura et Michiru ont d'étranges sautes d'humeur…

Hitomi (à Cleo) : Ouais je connais une schizo dans leur genre, elle a finit travelo et on l'a retrouvé en train de rouler à contresens dans un mecha avec un rire de psychopathe…

Elk : Et à part répandre des commérages, vous servez à autre chose dans vos histoires ?

Hitomi : Attention, hein, moi je suis the top of the medium in the universe ! D'ailleurs, je vais tirer les cartes pour voir ce qui attend notre équipe…

Sakura et Michiru (s'extasient) : Oh, des cartes de tarot ! Comme c'est trop mimi !

Hitomi : Ouais, et pour 1 euro de plus, j'ai eu le pendule assortit…

Cleo : Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Hitomi : Le fan de Christophe Lambert a gagné secret story.

Tous, stupéfiés : OH MY GOD !!!! J'avais déjà oublié…

Elk: Je rappelles juste comme ça qu'on devrait être rentré dans ce donjon depuis une demi heure. Cleo, Hitomi, allez, passez devant…

Cleo et Hitomi : Pourquoi nous ?!

Elk : A perdre une autre gourde, je préfère que ce soit l'une de vous.

Hitomi : Non mais c'est quoi ce favoritisme envers les deux autres ?!

Cleo : C'est Sakura qui a tué Saori et Michiru est arrivée en dernier ! Alors elles n'ont qu'à y aller !

(Sakura et Michiru échangent un regard complice avant de pousser Cleo et Hitomi dans le dos. Elles entrent dans le donjon la tête la première)

Cleo et Hitomi : AIEUH !!!!

Elk : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Cleo et Hitomi : Rien. Juste un escalier.

Watanuki (précise) : 999 marches pour atteindre le premier étage.

Elk : Allons y… Après ça mes fesses seront plus musclées que celles de Arc !

Sakura (enthousiaste) : Oui ! Ça nous fera de l'exercice !

Michiru (happy face) : 999 ! C'est rigolo ! À l'envers ça fait 666 !

Hitomi : Non mais vous êtes dingues ?!

( Cleo et elle se mettent à chercher partout)

Sakura : Mais… Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

Cleo (gueule) : Oui ! L'ascenseur, cruchette !!!! Purée, celle-là, je te jure…

Hitomi : faudrait pas qu'elle tombe sur un signe bizarre tracé quelque part sinon on est mal…

Michiru (d'un ton ambigu) : Mais qui vous dit… Que vous n'êtes pas déjà maudites ?

Cleo et Hitomi (agrippées l'une à l'autre) : HIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Epreuve number two : carré, rond, triangle**

(Les cinq candidates entrent dans une pièce et ne voient que les tables devant eux, avec 5 casses têtes.)

Elk : QUOI ?! C'est ça l'épreuve ? Défaire et refaire un casse-tête ?

Cleo (se jette sur le sien) : Je serais la première à avoir fini !

Hitomi : Heu… Y'a pas plutôt une épreuve de course à pieds ?

Michiru : Ah, misère… Je suis sûr que Shito s'éclaterait, là…

Sakura ne dit rien, elle retourne son casse-tête dans tous les sens avec des yeux ronds.

On entend la voix de Watanuki qui résonne :

« La seule instruction que j'ai le droit de vous donner, c'est que l'épreuve est chronométrée ! Vous avez cinq minutes ! »

Tic tac tic tac…

Au bout de 60 secondes, Elk enrage déjà, il n'arrive même même pas à défaire le casse-tête. Excédé, il crame le jouet dans une grande salve de feu.

Au bout de deux minutes, Cleo fond en larmes. Elle n'arrive pas à refaire le casse-tête.

Au bout de trois minutes, Hitomi est à la page 12 du magazine qu'elle lit sans faire ou défaire le casse-tête.

Au bout de quatre minutes, Michiru, concentrée, murmure des « Ah quand même… » en parvenant à refaire le casse-tête.

Sakura a un large sourire happy face. Elle a défait et refait le casse –tête plusieurs fois à la suite !

Driiiing ! Les 5 minutes sont écoulées. La voix de Watanuki déclare :

« Vous avez échoués. »

Elk (furieux) : Mais Sakura et Michiru ont refaits leurs casse têtes !

Watanuki : Ce n'était pas le but de l'épreuve.

Les autres : WHAT ?!

Watanuki : Je demande un cobaye pour la démonstration.

(Grande lumière magique. Lina et Gourry apparaissent de nulle part.)

Lina : Allez, Gourry, montres leur comment on fait et tu auras le droit de porter ton costume de poulpe !

Gourry (d'un air entendu) : OH ! OH ! OH !

(Gourry se dirige vers le casse tête défait de Cleo, prend les pièces, puis… S'en va vers l'un des murs de la pièce. Sur le mur, il y a des ouvertures sous différentes formes : carré, rond , triangle… Gourry glisse dans chacune des ouvertures la forme des pièces du casse-tête qui y correspond… Comme un enfant de six mois !)

Elk : Arg ! J'y crois pas ! C'était ça qu'il fallait faire ?!

Watanuki : Vous avez fixés votre attention sur les casses têtes sans regarder le reste de la pièce. C'est parce que vous n'observez pas les détails que vous échouez dans beaucoup de situations…

Cleo (anéantie) : J'ai été battue… Par un débile comme Gourry Gabriev ?!

Lina (récupère son blond) : C'est bien, brave toutou… Watanuki , t'oublieras pas de nous envoyer un p'tit chèque….

(Ils repartent comme ils sont venus)

Michiru : Elle s'entendrait bien avec Chika…

Sakura (des étoiles plein les yeux) : Je peux garder le casse tête ? C'est vraiment trop amusant !!!!

Hitomi (sciée) : Au moins, y'en a une qui s'éclate….

**Epreuve number three : Question pour un boulon**

Julien Lepers : Oué, oué, oué, oué !!!! C'est la folie sur le plateau ! Attention, attention ! Question (un indice s'affiche au bas de votre écran), question : Je suis attaqué par toute une bande de méchants secondaires alors que mes équipiers ne sont pas là … Que dois-je faire ?

Hitomi (appuie sur son buzzer) : Je reste plantée sur place en hurlant le nom de mon amoureux pour qu'il arrive…

Elk : Je l'aurais parié…

JL : Non ! Mauvaise réponse !

Cleo (buzze à son tour) : Je cours pour échapper aux méchants, mais je me prend les pieds dans une racine, m'étale comme une crêpe et je me fais rattraper…

Hitomi : Oh ! Quelle technique ! Du grand art !

Cleo : Merci…

JL : Mais ce n'est toujours pas la bonne réponse !

Sakura (appuie doucement sur le buzzer) : Je me fais enlever mais je trouve le moyen de m'échapper un peu avant que mes coéquipiers me retrouvent ?

Hitomi : S'échapper ? Pourquoi se fatiguer ?

Cleo : C'est plus facile d'attendre d'être sauvée…

JL : Je n'ai toujours pas reçu la réponse exacte à cette question !

Michiru (buzze d'un air déterminé) : Je préviens mes coéquipiers par téléphone et le temps qu'ils arrivent je résiste contre les méchants !

JL : Presque, presque, on y est presque !

Elk (pulvérise son buzzer) : Je défonce la gueule aux méchants et après je retrouve Arc pour me venger !

JL : OOOOH ! Quel dommage !!!! La bonne réponse était : « Je défonce la gueule aux méchants » mais il n'était pas question de se venger de quelqu'un !

Elk (se retient de cramer Julien Lepers) : Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai gagné, là !

Voix de Watanuki : Le héros ne se bat que pour protéger les faibles et défendre ses idéaux…

Elk : Mon idéal, c'est ma vengeance !

Cleo : Mon idéal, c'est moi !

Hitomi : Mon idéal, c'est de rentrer chez moi !

Sakura : Mon idéal… J'ai oublié ce que c'est !

Michiru : Je n'ai pas besoin d'un idéal… Quelquesoit ma vie je saurais l'apprécier.

Tous les autres : HEIN ?!

Julien Lepers : Et c'est Michiru Kita qui remporte cette épreuve !!!!

**Epreuve number four : Du principe à la pratique**

Voix de Watanuki : Maintenant que vous avez compris l'idée du « Je défonce la gueule aux méchants », il va falloir le faire…

Cleo (en voyant le méchant) : Ah ouais, quand même, mais t'aurais pas un truc plus sympa, style Pokemon qui n'a pas encore évolué ?

Hitomi : Parce que là… Je vois pas trop comment m'y prendre, hein…

Elk : Oh, arrêtez, il est pas si énorme que ça ce méchant…

Michiru (dégaine une encyclopédie du manga) : D'après mes renseignements, ce spécimen a quand même tué San Goku…

Sakura, des yeux plein de larmes : Oh non ! Goku dans Saiyuki ! Il est mort ?!

Michiru : Non. Goku dans Dragon Ball…

Cleo : Ah. On s'en fout, alors…

Elk : Vous avez une autre conversation que les mecs dans la vie ?! J'en peux plus de vous entendre jacter, là…

Hitomi : C'est çaaaa…. Comme si vous les mecs, vous parliez pas de gonzesses entre vous…

Elk : J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire ! Comme me…

Les filles, d'une seule voix : VENGER DE ARC … ON SAIT !!!!

Sakura (planquée derrière Michiru) : N'empêche, il a vraiment pas l'air commode, ce méchant…

Michiru (éclair dans les lunettes) : Et encore, il paraît qu'il a plusieurs évolutions. Là il est au stade 1…

Sakura, Hitomi et Cleo : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!

Elk (soupire) : Ouais, je vois… En fait ça va être au seul mec de la bande de défoncer le méchant ? Okay, j'y vais, c' est normal…

(Il s'avance vers son adversaire. Le méchant est très Moche et son nom… C'est Cel)

Cel : Alors, c'est toi le premier décidé à mourir ?

Elk (commence à invoquer ses pouvoirs du feu) : Je me ferais bien une petite grillade avec un peu de Cel.

_(Mon Dieu quel jeu de mots pourrit, Cycy, ça se voit que tu es crevée…)_

_(_Cel ricane, et en une baffe, imprime Elk au plafond. Hitomi panique et dégaine ses tarots)

Hitomi : Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?! Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?!

Michiru : Laisses tomber, je te la donne la prédiction : on va toutes mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances, mais au moins je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous ramener en tant que Zombies…

Cleo : Mais non, tout va bien… J'ai une idée… Sakura !

Sakura (liquéfiée de peur) : O… Oui ?

Cleo : Tu vois le gros méchant là-bas ? Ben imagine que c'est Shaolan. Tu sais, le mec qui t'a lourdé comme une vieille chaussette. Et puis il a fait bobo à Fye, tu te rappelles ? Et ça a fait de la peine à Kurogane. Et en plus maintenant Shaolan te trompe avec Primera !

Hitomi et Michiru : C'est vrai tout ça ?!

Cleo (chuchote) : J'ai juste brodé sur la fin…

Sakura (passe en mode incroyable Hulk) : SHAOLAAAAAAAAAAN……..

(Elle fonce sur Cel et commence à le tabasser)

Hitomi : Oh ! Joliii !

Cleo : Ouais ! Vas-y ! Mets lui ton pied dans les dents !

Michiru : Oh là là ! Elle lui a broyé les cervicales !

Hitomi : ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça saigne quand on arrache un bras !

Cleo : Quel spectacle magnifique et émouvant !

Michiru : Vous voulez du pop corn ?

Sakura (revient après avoir réduit Cel en cendres) : Je crois que je me suis… Un peu énervée…

Elk (toujours imprimé au plafond) : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider à descendre ?!

Voix de Watanuki : Cleo (pour l'idée) et Sakura (pour la pratique) remportent cette épreuve !

**Epreuve number five : Ils sont venus pour gagner**

(Watanuki rejoint les cinq candidats et appuie sur un levier)

Watanuki : Je crois que vous devriez voir le groupe qui a passé la cinquième épreuve avant vous…

(Un rideau se lève dans son dos. Le groupe était constitué de Misa, Quentin Chapuis, Iris Chateaubriand, Rémi sans famille et Saïlor Moon)

Rémi (sa mandoline fracassée sur la tête, dont seul le chapeau émerge) : Aîe ! Ça fait mal ! Et dire que je me suis privé de manger pendant 15 jours pour pouvoir acheter de nouvelles cordes en fil de strings recyclé !

Quentin (étalé comme une crêpe) : Appel à toutes les unités, je demande du renfort… (Il tombe dans les pommes)

Iris et Saïlor Moon (dans les bras l'une de l'autre, chialent de toutes leurs cordes vocales) : Ouiiiin ! Ils ont été méchants avec nous ! Et ils nous ont traitées de gamines pourries ! Et c'est même pas vrai !

Misa (s'assoit par terre) : Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi j'attends que Light vienne me sauver !

Iris (avec un accent français tout pourrit) : Il viendra pas, pauvre cruche ! Il t'aime pas, imprimes toi ça dans le crâne !

Misa : Dis donc, la grenouille, tu veux que j'écrive ton nom dans mon carnet ?

Saîlor Moon : Au nom de la lune je vous demande de vous arrêter ! Je n'aime pas faire équipe avec vous ! Je préfère mes copines… Et puis j'ai faim !

Rémi : Moi, quand j'ai trop faim et que tout va mal autour de moi, je chante pour oublier ! Du ozone ! (Les Ozone apparaissent sur une aile d'avion et chantent avec lui) Nouma nouma yé ! Nouma Nouma Nouma yé !

Les trois filles (se jettent sur Rémi et les Ozone pour les frapper) : Ah ! Taisez vous ! C'est trop horrible !

Watanuki (à l'autre groupe) : Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? C'est la dernière épreuve, si vous la remportez vous aurez tout gagné. Mais si vous échouez, c'est que vous êtes comme eux…

Elk : Ils ont perdu alors qu'il y avait deux garçons dans l'équipe… Alors ça veut dire que ce n'est pas une question de sexe ?

Hitomi : Et l'autre, elle attend toujours que son mec vienne la sauver… Alors… Je devrais aussi arrêter d'attendre Allen ?

Cleo : Et les deux blondes… Elles font des caprices comme moi… Et elles ne sont pas plus avancées…

Sakura : Et moi… Je suis trop gentille comme le petit garçon ?

(GROSSE DEPRIME)

Michiru : Mais non, nous ne sommes pas comme eux ! Ils ont perdu à cause de leurs caractères, parce qu'ils sont incapables de s'entraider ! Mais nous si on se soutient, on peut gagner ! Un nul tout seul c'est un nul, mais cinq nuls ensemble c'est une dream team ! Et…

(Les quatre autres cherchent le chemin inverse pour sortir du château)

Michiru : Mais heu ! Puisque je vous dis qu'on est venus pour gagner ! Allez, haut les cœurs !!!!

(Trop tard. La musique du film Rocky retentit. Les 5 concurrents sont téléportés dans un stade de 25 kilomètres, avec gradins remplis par une foule en délire)

Voix de Watanuki : Vous n'êtes pas obligés de gagner le match, mais vous devez réussir à marquer au moins un but…

Michiru : Oh… Je sens venir le petit détail qui casse tout…

(L'équipe d'en face apparaît : Olivier Atton, Thomas Price, Mark Landers et Bruce Harper…)

Cleo : Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent les cartes, Hitomi ?

Hitomi : « AUSECOURS… »

Sakura (écrit son testament) : Je lègue toute ma collection de jolies robes à celle qui les a fabriquées, Tomoyo…

Elk : Ah ! On va quand même pas se chier dessus d'une bande de gosses en short ?!

(Olivier a un rire sadique avant de frapper dans le ballon. Celui-ci , en feu, traverse le terrain en entier avant d'aller direct dans les buts, de percer le filet, puis de faire un gros trou dans le mur derrière)

Elk : Okayyyy… Qui va dans les buts ?

Cleo et Hitomi, d'une seule voix : SAKURA !!!!

Sakura : Mais, heu, j'ai pas envie de finir comme le mur, moi !

Cleo : Oh, comme tu es égoïste, Sakura ! C'est pas biiiien !

Hitomi : Allez, il paraît que t'es blindée de chance, tu ne risques rien, toi !

Sakura : J'y vais mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose faudra pas vous plaindre si mon boy's band vient vous démembrer…

Michiru : Courage Sakura ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose j'irais négocier avec mon pote shinigami !

(Un autre ballon fuse à toute vitesse directement dans le but. Comme prévu, Sakura n'est pas touchée et elle fait griller des saucisses.)

Elk : Bon, faudrait peut être qu'on se défende un peu avant la pause déjeuner… Ecoutez moi, j'ai un plan…

Hitomi : Ce gros cliché ! Le seul mec de l'équipe qui a une idée, pffff !

Michiru : Tu as peut –être un plan, toi ?

Hitomi : Evidemment, je suis une sportive ! Mon plan c'est de courir assez vite pour ne pas être blessée.

Cleo : Je refuse de courir. Ça fait des gros mollets et ma silhouette doit être parfaite !

(Les trois filles se chamaillent jusqu'à ce que Elk pète les plombs)

Elk : LA FEEEERME !!!! Pendant que vous parlez, Sakura vient encore six buts d'affilée !

Sakura (de loin) : Quelqu'un a de la moutarde ou de la sauce barbecue ?!

Hitomi : Au fait, c'était quoi ton plan, Elk ?

(A la limite du nervous breakdown, Elk s'énerve tellement que ses pouvoirs du feu apparaissent dans ses mains)

Cleo : Wouah ! T'es un sorcier comme Orphen ?

Michiru : Ou un chasseur de zombie ?

Elk (rougit) : N … Non… Disons que quand je m'énerve je m'enflamme facilement…

Hitomi (rire crétin) : Alors si tu voulais tu pourrais enflammer des ballons comme ceux d'en face !

Les autres : …… HEM !!!!

(Seconde mi temps, Sakura fait griller des chamalows dans la cage de but… Les quatre autres lancent la contre attaque en remontant le terrain)

Cleo : Attention, c'est maintenant !

Michiru : Opération « Je défonce la gueule aux méchants » !!!!!

(Cleo et elle font semblant de buter sur quelque chose et s'étalent comme des crêpes)

Cleo et Michiru (avec des voix de potiches) : Oh ! Comme j'ai mal ! Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville !

Mark et Bruce (tombent dans le panneau pour leur porter secours) : Tout va bien Mesdemoiselles ?

(Pendant ce temps, Hitomi en profite pour récupérer le ballon, comme elle court vite, remonter le terrain. Olivier s'interpose)

Olivier : Tu ne passeras pas !

Hitomi : Elk, à toi !!!!

(Elk récupère le ballon et l'enflamme)

Elk : Et un ballon cramé pour la table 6 !!!! (Il tire)

(Le ballon fonce vers la cage de Tom. Celui-ci sourit, sur le point de le rattraper)

Elk, Michiru, Hitomi et Cleo : SAKURA !!!! ON A BESOIN DE TA CHANCE !!!!

Sakura (soupire en mangeant ses chamalow) : Oh, là là… C'est toujours à moi de faire le boulot. (Elle pose ses guimauves et joint les mains dans une pseudo prière) Faites que le ballon rentre et qu'on marque un but, bla bla bla , merci…

( Il y a un grand coup de vent qui détourne le ballon, qui rentre dans la cage en cramant le filet… Et bla bla bla , Merci…)

Elk :Ouais on l'a fait !

Hitomi : On a marqué, on a marqué !!!!

Cleo : On est en finale, on est en finale, on est, on est, on est en finale !!!!!!!!!!!!

Watanuki (arrive déguisé en pom pom girl) : Elk et Hitomi ont bien travaillé mais c'est une victoire collective, bravo !

Michiru : C'était la dernière épreuve, non ? On peut rentrer chez nous ?

Watanuki : Eh bien en fait…

(Les 5 candidats et Watanuki sont téléportés dans une arène de cirque avec un trapèze)

Watanuki : … Il reste une épreuve….

**Final stage : L'ultime combat**

Elk, Hitomi, Cleo et Michiru : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Sakura (arrive en terminant tranquillement ses chamalows) : C'est bien connu, après avoir vaincu tous les larbins du jeu video, on doit se frotter au boss de fin…

Watanuki : Faites entrer le boulet suprême !!!!

(Jeux de lumière, Leon apparaît sur le trapèze et virevolte dessus en faisant des tourbillons de cheveux )

Watanuki : Il faut que l'un d'entre vous aille là haut et se montre digne de faire du trapèze avec lui. Je vous préviens quand ça lui plait pas il jette les gens du haut du trapèze.

(Pour la démonstration, un mannequin tombe d'en haut et se fracasse au sol)

(Leon toise les concurrents du haut de son trapèze)

Sakura : J'ai déjà fait la funambule dans un cirque, je peux y aller…

Michiru : Non pas question ! Regarde un peu les yeux de psychopathe de ce type ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse !

Cleo (après un silence) : … Elle a raison.

Hitomi (rougit) : C'est vrai, on a gagné tous ensemble, alors… Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose…

Elk (gueule): Il ne balancera aucune d'entre vous du trapèze ! (Il lance une salve de feu dans la direction de Leon, qui l'esquive avec un rire prétentieux) Arg, il est rapide l'animal !

Sakura : C'est la règle… On doit le vaincre sur le trapèze… J'y vais !

Michiru , Cleo et Hitomi se jettent sur elle : NON !!!!

Elk : Hein ?... Mais regardez !!!!

(Les autres lèvent lèvent les yeux. Saori, sa flèche toujours plantée dans le cœur, est sur le trapèze)

Les autres en bas : SAORI !!!! T'ES PAS MORTE ?!

Saori (petit sourire) : J'en avais assez d'attendre le retour de l'équipe…

(Elle se lance dans une série d'acrobaties sur le trapèze contre Leon)

Elk : Mais où elle a appris à faire ça ?!

Michiru (rit) : Une déesse sait tout faire !

Hitomi : Ah ! On voit tout ce qu'il y a sous sa robe ! C'est-à-dire rien du tout !

Cleo (à Watanuki) : Et toi qu'est-ce que tu caches sous ta robe, mon mignon ?

Watanuki : C'EST PAS UNE ROBE !!!!

Sakura : Ah, Saori, attention !!!!

(Leon tente de faire tomber Saori. Celle-ci fait alors apparaître son sceptre d'Athena et frappe Leon. Celui-ci perd l'équilibre et s'écrase comme une bouse au sol)

Les autres : YES ! YOU WIN !!!!

(On entend la musique de victoire de Final Fnatasy)

Watanuki : Eh bien voilà, vous avez tous prouvés que vous n'étiez pas des boulets, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous la tête haute !

Cleo : Oh, déjà ?

Hitomi : Quel dommage !

Michiru : On commençait à peine à s'amuser !

Sakura : Et on a même retrouvé Saori !

Saori (les rejoint) : Ouais, d'habitude j'attends que les autres fassent tout le boulot, mais là il fallait un happy end parce que c'est une fanfiction courte…

Elk : S'il nous reste du temps on pourrait faire d'autres épreuves, non ?

Watanuki : Dans ce cas, je vous emmene résoudre les énigmes du Père Fouras ! Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort !!!!

Les autres : YES WE CAN !!!!

(Tatatata… Musique de Fort Boyard… Ils partent tous en courant derrière Passe Partout et passé temps…)

Leon (toujours écrasé la tête dans le sable de la piste) : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la chute de cette histoire me mets les boules…

**FIN**

_C'était un délire de Cycy la vache de l'espace, meuuhrci de l'avoir lu et y avoir survécu_

_Terminé le 08/01/2009 15:20:53_


End file.
